The Return of Blue Venom
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: You guys remember Blue Venom, right? The club Foxy and the DRH go to? Well, it's back. And it's throwing more drunken romances together then Cupid on a bad day! XD Rating for story content (This means infrequent innuendos, and song lyrics.) I don't own the three songs in this, their rightful owners do. :)


Foxy and the DRH were once more at Blue Venom, unwinding after a particularly hectic week back home. It just so happened, the night they came was karaoke night, and they could choose to sing with the DJ.

Foxy rolled up to the stage, told him what song she wanted, then asked him to sing with her. He nodded approvingly, and tossed her a mike. She caught it, and he grabbed another before putting the song on.

"_If you wanna get with me, there's some things you gotta know. I like my beats fast, and my bass down low! Ba-ba-bass, bass down low, ba-bass, bass down low. I-I-I like my beats fast, and my bass down low. Bass, bass down low, bass, bass, bass down low. I-I-I like my beats fast, and my bass down low._" Foxy sang the intro, swaying from side to side. She gave DJ a look, and he grinned.

"_It was a late night, gettin' ripped, saw this chick lookin' kinda thick, red bone, yellow bone, how can I get you up in my home? Turn off your phone, take off your clothes. No drink, just smoke. Don't fuck with me, get down, and roll it up with me! 'Cause I gotta sound system and I like it really loud. And I'm only gonna slap it if we make each other sho-o-out!_"

Foxy came in instantly, giving him a smile.

There was blue lights flashing and pulsing, there was a fog machine going, and the cars on the dance floor were singing, dancing and shouting excitedly.

"_If you wanna get with me, there's some things you gotta know. I like my beats fast, and my bass down low. Ba-ba-bass, bass down low, ba-bass, bass down low. I-I-I like my beats fast, and my bass down low. Drop it to the floor! Ba-bass down low, ba-bass, bass down low. Drop it to the floor! I-I-I like my beats fast, and my bass down low! Drop it to the floor! Ba-bass down low, ba-bass, bass down low! Drop it to the floor! I-I-I like my beats fast, and my bass down low!_"

DJ darted over to the Deejaying station, and dropped the bass so it was pounding and throbbing, all the while singing to the song. The cars in the club loved it, as they began cheering louder. "_Bass, bass, bass. Bass, bass, bass…_" He returned to Foxy's side, and continued with the lyrics. "_Look, hold up, got me on ya like a magnet, what you talkin' 'bout I don't give it up that quick. Huh, like we heard that shit, she freak under the cover like a mattress. What a coincidence that is, I'm tryin' to get you in after this, back to my house. Like the Black Eyed Peas, give her Boom Boom Pow! She love to get loud, but I just can't turn her down, first name Ice, I'mma turn her out, MJ's perm, she burn it, OW!_"

"_If you wanna get with me, there's some things you gotta know. I like my beats fast, and my bass down low. Ba-ba-bass down low, ba-bass, bass down low. I-I-I like my beats fast, and my bass down low. Drop it to the floor! Ba-bass down low, ba-bass, bass down low. Drop it to the floor! I-I-I like my beats fast, and my bass down low. Drop it to the floor! Ba-bass down low, ba-bass, bass lown low. Drop it to the floor! I-I-I like my beats fast, and my bass down low._"

DJ rolled over to his station, then pressed a button, bringing more flashing lights out of the ceiling. "_Bass, bass, bass. Bass, bass, bass…_"

"_I gotta question for you, do you like it when I flow? I gotta question for you-u-u, do you like it when I flo-o-ow? With my bass down low. La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la… If you wanna get with me, there's some things you gotta know! Drop it to the floor! Ba-bass down low, ba-bass, bass down low! Drop it to the floor! I-I-I like my beats fast, and my bass down low! Drop it to the floor! Ba-bass down low, ba-bass, bass down low! Drop it to the floor! I-I-I like my beats fast, and my bass down looww._"

The song ended, and the crowd erupted in cheers. Foxy slapped DJ a high tire, then rolled back to her seat, where a margarita was waiting for her.

"Dude, that was wicked! How you learn to rap like that?!"

"You'd be surprised, bro." She replied with a smirk.

"It's official, dude. You're part of the DRH."

"Really? Sweet!"

"You're gonna need some serious training though."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to learn how to make other cars mad, L-Z."

"All right, I'm up for anything."

"Wicked!"

"Can't we at least finish our drinks first?" Brian replied, looking over at an equally-as-drunk, giggling green Ford Fiesta. Soon enough, the two were hooking up, oblivious to Foxy and Wingo's disgusted faces.

"That just ain't right."

"You're telling me. Let's go get more drinks." Foxy replied, nudging Wingo in the door to get him to move.

He agreed, and the two made their way over to the bar, and ordered another of what they had been previously drinking. Foxy stirred her martini with the straw, then sipped it slowly, her eyes locking onto the kissing couple in their seats.

She rolled her green, slightly-lidded eyes with a soft sigh and shake of the hood, and got a nudge from a grinning Wingo.

"What's so funny, dude?"

"They're still hookin' up." For some bizarre reason, this make him start snickering, and soon the two were laughing over this simple fact as though it was the world's greatest comedian's last joke of the night.

"Ohh, god we're sooo drunk." Foxy replied, still giggling at Wingo's side.

Wingo just nodded, still laughing too hard to respond with much else.

"Let's go to the floor, maybe we'll find Boost."

Wingo nodded, and the two headed out onto the dance floor in search of their friend.

Foxy paused because of the crowd, her hood bobbing in time with the song, her eyes scanning the cars dancing on the floor. "Found him, Wingo!" She had to shout over the noise of the music and the cars, and he nodded.

The two headed towards Boost, who was currently dancing with a Yaris. It was glaringly obvious that she was a groupie, because she seemed to know all the right moves. Boost, however, seemed to know that she was a groupie, and didn't seem to mind in the least.

"_Everybody get up!_" "_Hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey!_" "_If ya can't hear, what I'm tryna say, if ya can't read, from the same page._" "_Maybe I'm goin' deaf, maybe I'm goin' blind, maybe I'm outta my mi-i-i-ind._" "_Okay now he was close, tried to domesticate ya, but you're an animal, baby it's in your nature! Just lemme liberate ya, you don't need no papers, that man is not you're maker, and that's why I'm gonna take a GOOD GIRL! I know you want it. I know you want it. I know you want it. You're a good girl! Can't let it get past me, you're far from plastic. Talk about gettin' blasted. I hate these blurred lines! I know you want it. I know you want it. I know you want it. But you're a good girl! The way you grab me, must wanna get nasty, go 'head, get at me._"

As the song continued, Foxy and Wingo watched as Boost and the Yaris began owning the dance floor. "He's really good." Foxy shouted, and Wingo nodded.

"He always picks out the good ones for a runaround." Wingo shouted back, and Foxy grinned. "How would you know?"

"They always get bored with him, so they come to me."

The two started laughing again, but their voices didn't carry because of the throbbing bass.

"I'm gonna go see if Brian's finished with that little Fiesta yet, since Boost is obviously enjoying himself." Foxy shouted, and Wingo nodded, too entertained with watching a little Accord that was on the other side of the floor. Foxy grinned, and headed back to the booths, but when she got to theirs, she couldn't find trace of either one of them. She rolled up to a bouncer, and asked if he'd seen the orange Barracuda.

"Seen 'im? Yeah, I saw him all right. Saw him get thrown out by this Escalade. This dude looked really P.O.'ed, and was shoutin' something about the 'Cuda stealin' his girl, or something."

"Thank you." Foxy gave him a smile, although on the inside, she knew she needed to find him. She located Wingo, and told him the story she had gotten from the Ford F-100.

"Snot got himself thrown out?" Wingo began laughing, and Foxy rapped him on the hood with a tire, bringing forth a whimper mixed with a quiet yelp. "Watch the paint, dude! I just had it redone!"

"I'm sorry, but this isn't funny! I'm going to find him, you stay here with Boost."

Wingo nodded, still looking down at his hood carefully, to see if the paint had been damaged.

"Will you knock it off? It's fine. I made sure that I didn't hit you that hard." She assured him, and gave him a gentle nudge before heading for the exit. She entered into the cool night air, and raised her hood into it gladly, inhaling deeply and closing her eyes, enjoying the calming feeling of being in the open once more. The moment lasted a little while longer, then she set out on her mission. "If I was a drunken tuner with a massive supercharger and I had just been thrown out by some guy for hooking up with his girl, where would I go?" She pondered, and decided for checking around the building.

She looked down the alleys and in back of buildings nearby, and soon found him, huddled in the corner of an alleyway, looking down at his mangled hood gloomily. As Foxy looked him over, she could see that nothing was too badly broken, other then his pride. She revved her engine quietly to get his attention.

"Hey."

"You all right?" She asked softly, rolling over to his side.

"I dunno. Why'd you tell me that you were single?"

Foxy's eyes widened in surprise. When had she ever said that?! "I never said that."

"Yes you did. Right before you crawled into the seat next to me. I asked you if you were single, and you said yes."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Brian, it's me. Foxy. Not that little groupie you were kissing. You know, 'L-Z'? How could you even mistake me for her? I'm not green…"

"You love to play games, don't you!? Well, I'll show you how to **_cheat_**!"

Just like that, before she even knew what was happening, he was kissing her hard, directly on the mouth. Her eyes widened, and she tried not to get sucked in, but it was too late. Her eyelids drooped halfway, and she began sinking into it more and more.

As they deepened the kiss, there was something nagging at the back of her mind, and it wouldn't leave her alone. Suddenly, she remembered that she was taken, and kissing a drunken car who had no clue what was going on, and in an instant came back to earth, then pulled away, gasping for breath, her eyes wide with shock. What had she done? Why had she enjoyed it?

She was nearly crimson, the flames going across her hood turning redder and redder with embarrassment.

Brian, on the other hand, was looking at her with a mixture of confusion, and… anger? "You're still playing with me! Why? Why do you keep doing this?"

"You were the one who kissed me first! You're the one playing games when you clearly know that I've got a boyfriend. Now, let's go home. You're obviously too drunk to know right from wrong." With that, she nudged him up onto his tires, and fired up her engine, her blush beginning to fade.

He followed her, and when she looked back, she could see his eyes glinting lustily. '_Oh, great. Just what I need._'

* * *

The entire way home, his front bumper was practically underneath her back bumper, and she actually felt him lift her rear end up a few times. Those horrifying seconds were aiming to be burned into her memory forever, and she had to keep shouting back to him to let her down.

Astoundingly, none of the other cars around them noticed, or at least didn't say anything.

Luckily, they both arrived back in town in one piece, and as Foxy led him back in, the others could tell something was up. "What's with him?" Lightning asked, and Foxy rolled over to him.

"He's drunk off his rear bumper, that's what's with him. Not only that, but some chick was just as drunk, forgot she had a boyfriend, and decided to swap spit. The boyfriend found out, and proceeded to try and beat some sense into him before throwing him out. I didn't want him hurting himself, so I went looking for him. He's so drunk he thought I was the chick he had been kissing."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow. But what was I supposed to do? I didn't want him getting himself hurt. Or lost."

The others chuckled, but stopped abruptly when Brian nudged underneath her back bumper, lifting it into the air.

Foxy watched as their bumpers dropped, and rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you on the highway?" She asked firmly, gaining a tone that rang with authority.

Just like that, he lowered her to the ground, and backed off.

"I swear, he's like a puppy. Constantly-" "Okay, that's enough! You've made yer point!" Sheriff replied loudly, and Foxy smirked.

"What do we do about him?"

"He's drunk, not a stray, Foxy."

"Well yeah, but the kids…"

"Put him in a cone, then you take them for the night in another cone."

"Easier said then done." She grumbled, but sighed, and turned to face him. "Come on, Drunkie. Let's go."

Lightning stifled a snicker, grinning stupidly.

* * *

Brian followed her obediently to the cone, and pulled inside after her.

"Now, listen carefully." She told him slowly, trying to cut through his haze of whatever drinks he had. "You need to stay here for the night. Without me. We need some time apart, okay?"

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No. I just think you need to get some sleep. I'll be in town when you wake up. Don't worry. But it's very important that you stay here."

He nodded, still looking unsure, and she nudged him towards the couch.

"Go on, go to bed. I'll be around when you're awake."

He climbed onto the couch without a word, and watched her as he lowered himself onto the cushions.

"Goodnight."

He raised his hood in goodbye, and she rolled out of the cone, shutting the door after her. '_Wasn't that bad._' Next on her list, go get the triplets.

She rolled over to the building, and opened the door. "Hello?"

"Dad?"

"No, it's me, you guys. I was called in for some emergency babysitting."

"I thought you went with dad…"

"I did, but he's a bit… funky-minded at the moment. He'll be better tomorrow morning, but you shouldn't wake him up, because he'll have a major hoodache. For tonight, you're gonna stay with me. How's that sound? We'll have our own cone for the night."

"Yay!"

"Really?"

"Yep. It'll be like a sleepover." She gave them a smile, and nudged them towards the ramp to get their things. They took off up the ramp, and Sara came down first.

"Dad's drunk, isn't he?" She whispered, and Foxy nodded. "How do you know what that is?"

"He said that if you acted even weirder then usual, then you were drunk."

"He did, did he? I might have a talk with him tomorrow about that…" Foxy arched an eyelid, and Sara giggled quietly. "Don't tell your brothers though, all right? I'll let your dad tell them, if he remembers."

"He got that drunk?" Foxy nodded, and Sara's eyes widened.

She nodded, and Foxy gave her a smile. "Good girl."

Seeing that the boys had come down the ramp, carrying their stuffed animals, blankets, and pillows, she smiled. "Everybody ready?"

They nodded, and she lifted Sara onto her hood. She rolled over to Paul and Harry, then picked them up too. "You three are gonna ride in style for the night." They giggled, and she rolled out the door, locking it afterwards. She took them to cone number four, wanting to leave a cone in between the children and their father, in case something happened. "Okay, where are we gonna sleep?" She asked, once they had all entered and she had shut the door.

"This room?"

"No, what about this one?"

"The bedroom?"

Foxy giggled at Harry's blandness, and rubbed his roof with a tire. "Harry, you don't sleep in a bedroom when you have sleepovers. You sleep in the living room, or underneath a table in the kitchen, or something silly like that. Sometimes even in a fort."

"You've slept in some pretty weird spots, Foxy." He replied, and she laughed.

"C'mon, let's sleep in the living room."

They trooped into the room with the television, and Paul instantly plopped down in front of it, set his pillow down in front of him, set his stuffed animal, Tigger the Tiger, at his side, then tossed his blanket over his roof. "Looks like Paul's found himself a place to sleep." Foxy laughed quietly, and he just began gazing at the tv.

"Hey, Foxy. Turn it on."

"How do you ask nicely?"

"Please?"

"Yes." She found the remote, and turned it to a cartoon channel. Soon, the other two had joined him, leaving Foxy to settled on the couch. "Are you three sure you're going to be comfortable on the floor? There's more then enough room up here."

"We'll be okay." Harry piped up, too distracted by the tv.

Foxy smiled, and watched it around them for a while.

* * *

When the last of the three, Paul, fell asleep, Foxy shut the tv off and laid back down on the couch with a quiet sigh. She was out like a light in a few minutes, after briefly wondering about Brian.

She got up the next morning at a thudding at the door. After making sure that the kids were still asleep, she stepped over them lightly before rolling to the door. She raised it, and found none other then Brian, looking slightly panicky. "They're here. Don't worry." She whispered, and his mangled hood drooped slightly, only to bob back up again.

"There's plenty more questions I've got to ask though."

"You want to go back to your house? That way we don't wake up the kids?"

He nodded, and she rolled in.

"I'll leave them a note, that way they know." Her whispered voice barely carried to the damaged Barracuda, but he smiled softly all the same. She rolled back out a few minutes later, and the two headed for the brick building. "You want some coffee first?" She asked, and he looked over at her.

"Go ahead. I know you. You're itching for a cup."

She grinned, and headed over to Flo's, the few that were up at five in the morning greeting her softly. She loved the early mornings in town, because only Flo, Doc, Sheriff, Sarge, and Red were awake, and it felt calm, and quiet. She almost wished that it would be dawn forever, but knew that there were plenty of things that she loved about the daylight as well.

She grabbed two coffees, thanked Flo, then rolled back to Brian, passing him his. He nodded his hood in thanks, and the two rolled slowly towards his home, side by side and sipping their coffee. They entered, and drove to the couch.

"Okay, first things first. What happened last night?"

"You mean in the club?"

"Stuff happened out of the club?"

"Yep. I'll start with where it went from good to bad."

And so she began telling him about what she had experienced the night before. At the end of it all, his eyes were wide. "I actually got thrown out of the club? And in a fight? All because I stole some guy's girlfriend?"

"Yep. You had me freaked out, I didn't know if you were all right, how it had started, where you went, it was terrifying…" Her voice had dropped to a whisper, but he nudged her fender with his.

"Thanks, Foxy. Now, what happened outside the club?"

"You're sure you want to know?"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Uhhh… Yes. Definitely yes."

"Then let's hear it."

"Oh, boy…" Foxy took a long drink from her cup, sighed, and began to tell him the rest of the tale.

At the end of it all, his hood was bright red, and lowered. "I'm sorry, Foxy. I didn't-... I just…" He finally sighed, looking down at his hood, giving up on words for the moment.

"Hey, it's fine. I knew you were drunk. To be honest, it was sort of funny."

He looked up at her in surprise, and she grinned.

"Yeah, you were like a puppy. Constantly humping everything. Or at least me." That got her giggling, and him blushing worse then ever.

"Remind me never to get that drunk again."

"Okay. Although it was seriously funny." She replied, snickering, her eyes glittering brightly.

"Come on, lay off." He nudged her good-naturedly, trying not to laugh but failing horribly.

This got her laughing, and she nudged him back playfully, inviting him to try and wrestle with her, like Lightning did. Instead of accepting her invitation, he winced and sank slowly to the floor. Foxy instantly panicked, and began babbling a rapidfire apology.

"Foxy, I'm fine, chill out."

"Let's get you over to Doc's."

He nodded and rose from the floor, and the two rolled out the door.

"How'd I taste?"

The question caught her completely by surprise, and she braked suddenly. "What?! I-I-I mean…"

He began chuckling quietly, and she swatted at him with a tire, giving him a playful glare. "Jerk. To be honest, I'm not sure. Like beer? Some sort of mixed drink? Something like that."

He snorted with laughter, and Foxy stifled a laugh. This got him guffawing quietly, and she started laughing aloud, throwing her hood upwards, her eyes shut tightly. The ones at Flo's looked over their way, bewildered, and Brian nudged Foxy in the side. "Foxy, knock it off! You're gonna wake everyone up!" He hissed, laughing quietly. She instantly put her front tires over her mouth, her laughter dying down almost immediately. She stopped within a few minutes, and they rolled on towards Flo's, where Doc was parked.

"Ya sure did a number on yourself, boy."

"Actually, that Fiesta did." Foxy replied, glancing in Brian's direction with a smirk.

"So you're the kinda dude that likes the 'party', eh man?" Ramone quipped, grinning and nodding his hood approvingly, having just come over to the cafe.

Foxy had a tire pressed against her mouth, trying not to burst out laughing. Her sides were shaking with laughter. "He likes the party all right." She squeaked, her voice several octaves higher. It was almost as though a mouse had been given the ability to talk, and the others began laughing. That did it, she collapsed into a puddle, laughing like a madman. She managed to grasp one of the beams at Flo's and attempted to haul herself upright after a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter. When she was standing again, she still clung to the beam like a drunkard, gasping for breath but grinning all the same.

She looked like she was ready to start laughing at a moment's notice, and Lightning's front end poked out of his cone. "Foxy, shut up! Us sane cars are trying to sleep!" His door rolled back down with a bang, and she bit her bottom lip, trying desperately not to laugh, and smiling like a loony the entire time.

She knew he didn't mean it, so didn't take it to heart at all. Foxy finally stopped laughing long enough to get her request into the air, and things gradually quieted down.

"Go get on the lift." Doc replied, nodding his hood in the direction of the clinic.

Foxy looked over to Brian with a crooked smile, and the two rolled out of Flo's. She nudged him onto the lift, then parked at his side, waiting patiently.

Doc rolled in a few minutes later, then looked over at Foxy.

"...Wat?"

At her tone of voice, Brian began snickering quietly, and she looked up at him.

"Knock it off. I'm being serious!"

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to get his dents out, but you obviously feel like bein' a comedian today."

She opened her mouth, the look in her eyes suggesting that it was going to be a complaint, but she didn't say a word as her mouth snapped shut. Instead she just lowered herself to the floor, pulled her wheels in underneath her frame, then pouted, looking like a child.

This got the two of them laughing, and Doc nudged her with a tire. "Go ahead. I know ya wanted to do it."

Instantly, the expression was gone, and she was digging through the drawers for a dent-puller. "What're we gonna do with ya, Foxy?"

"I dunno. Let me fix more stuff?"

He chuckled at that, but rolled out the doors and let her work.

"_Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase!_" Foxy murmured, continuing through the drawers for the dent-puller.

"**_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passin' craze!_**" Brian continued where she had left off, and she pulled her hood out of a drawer quickly, turning around to face him.

"Hmm?"

He gave her a grin, which she returned, hers quickly growing. "_It means no worries, for the rest of your days!_" At this point, Brian joined her, swaying from side to side on the lift gently.

"**_It's our problem-free, philosophy!_**"

"_Hakuna Matata…_" She found the dent-puller, and began working on his sides, where the dents were the worst, humming along with the melody of the song. "_Why, when he was a young warthog!_"

"**_When I was a young WARRTHOOOG!_**"

"_Very nice._"

"**_Thanks._**"

"_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal, he could clear the savannah after every meal!_"

"**_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned! And it hurt, that my friends never stood dooownwiiind! And oh, the shame!_**"

"_He was ashamed!_"

"**_Thought of changin' my name!_**"

"_Oh, what's in a name?!_"

"**_And I got downhearted!_**"

"_How did ya feel?_"

"**_Every time that I-_**"

"_Brian! Not in front of the kid!_" Foxy had looked over to find Paul watching the two eagerly, and gave him a grin.

"**_Oh. Sorry._**"

The two cracked up at this point, and Foxy pulled another few dents, having pulled some while they were singing. "_Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passin' craze!_"

At this point, Paul scrambled onto the counter, by Foxy. Before they could even question what he was doing there, he opened his mouth and began to sing. "**It means no worries, for the rest of your days!**"

"_Yeah, sing it, kid!_" Foxy gave him a grin, and he continued, along with the two of them.

"**_It's our problem-free, philosophy! Hakuna Matata!_**" **(A/N:This is all three of them. :D)**

Foxy continued humming the melody as she pulled the last of the major dents out, Paul and Brian swaying to the beat. "**_Hakuna. Matata. Hakuna. Matata. Hakuna. Matata. Hakuna._**" **(This one is just Brian and Foxy.)**

"**It means no worries, for the rest of your days!**"

"**_It's our problem-free, philosophy!_**" **(Just Brian and Foxy.)**

"**_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata. Hakuna Matata. Hakuna Matata!_**" **(This is Brian and Foxy again.)**

"**Hakuuuna Matata.**" "**Oh, oh, oh!**" "**Haa-uuuuna Matata, Hakuna Matata. Ha ha ha!**" **(Paul for this entire part.)**

As they finished up with the song, Foxy pulled the last dent out with a low POP. "What do you want, Paulie Boy?" Foxy asked, giving him a grin.

"Nothing. I heard you guys singing."

"Well, you're finished, so we can all head outside for some coffee? Well, coffee and oil." She looked over at Paul, who gave her a cheeky grin.

Brian rolled off the lift, and the trio left the clinic.

The two watched as he zoomed off ahead, and Foxy waited until he was out of hearing distance before muttering, "I'm not going to say anything about the kiss unless you do, okay?"

Brian nodded, and the two entered Flo's, that settled.

True to their word, neither one spoke a word about their 'intimate moment', and instead Foxy regaled the more interested members of the town about Brian's little hookup with the Fiesta.

**Hi, everyone! :D You guys remember Blue Venom, the club that DJ deejays for from my story 'Clubbin', right? This is sort of the sequel to it. XD I don't own any of the songs that anyone sings in this, The Cataracs ft. Dev, Robin Thicke, and whoever made Hakuna Matata own them. :)**

**I've had this one sitting around for a while, unfinished, and I couldn't think of anything to use to finish it (I'm sort of staring at a brick wall, as far as story ideas go. :/). So, I decided, 'Why not just read through it, see what you've got, then decide on an ending from there?' (I haven't read this one in a while, knowing that it wasn't finished. I've got this sort of 'rule' where I don't look at any of my stories for a while if I'm stuck, because it only seems to take longer to get 'unstuck'.) Sorry for the long document, I just didn't want to break it into two parts. XD**


End file.
